Gate 33
Upon popular request, this story will progressively be continued. At the Airport 12-year-old Phineas and Ferb are ready at eleven o'clock right almost in the middle of a perfect Christmas Eve. Linda and Lawrence are finalizing the travel plan made for this Christmas, where they will be visiting Ferb's grandparents for this Christmas. Everyone is down at the front door checking each other's belongings and saying goodbye to Perry, which is taken down to a Platypus care center. The AirBus had arrived in the street as the family loaded their belongings to the bus. Phineas, Ferb and Candace were each given their own eTicket as the bus started to accelerate down the highway. They had reached the Tri-State International airport right at twelve o'clock sharp. The assistant unloaded the baggage and they took the subway to the main terminal from the remote parking lot. On the other side, Irving and his family is also going for a trip to the UK, visiting his uncle Charlie and his grandma Charlenné. They eventually board the same train and the same cabin to the main terminal and they both will board the same plane, an A380 Tri State Airlines, heading to Heathrow nonstop. Phineas and Ferb are really disgusted about this, because Irving was bringing an even BIGGER PnF scrapbook. Lucky for them, Irving did not see the family. Dill was the freelance ATC controller that has been excused by the FBI and the OWCA to monitor the same flight the family and Irving's family is boarding. He was pretty much excited because it's his first visit to the UK and he found out at the Check-In counter that The Flynn-Fletcher, his first "family of friends" in the USA, are boarding the same plane and he got a seat close-or very close to Phineas and Ferb. Dill was waiting at the main terminal's subway station exit. He was pretty excited for the arrival of his best friend. On the train, Irving had spotted the Flynn-Fletcher and he begin to grin merrily. The train slows down and stops on the main terminal's station. Irving tries to exit the train the same time the Flynn-Fletcher does, and Irving tried to run to the Flynn-Fletchers. Linda asked why Irving is following the family maniacally and Phineas explains that Irving is one of their biggest fans. They proceeded to the escalator, with Dill greeting them joyfully and Linda once again asks who the heck is he. Phineas explains it's their new friend from Indonesia that even Linda and Lawrence did not know where is it. Dill asks for the eTickets and he said that he can pass the long and never ended queue. Everyone lends their eTicket and in a few moments, Dill returned with an even better result. The ENTIRE family-and Dill was upgraded to BUSINESS CLASS!-The "almost-front-second-storey-seat on the plane. Well that's really bad news for Irving and family-they are degraded from the Y class to the A class-the last seat in the gigantic A380. They are all given clearance to just take the day in the airport after passing the Passport and Visa check. Dill, Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Linda and Lawrence all go in their own direction to hundreds of duty-free shops in the airport. Their gate, TR33 was opened, but an International flight to Puerto Rico was docking in the lot, and their flight is still four hours away. The airport was very crowded that day, but the width of the airport enables the hurling passengers to pass freely, and that's pretty much the factor they are cleared to split up. Dill separates from the group and he entered the crew area. Dill returns to the tower by the underground crew area, a big range of underground crew and airport crew "passageway" that leds him to cross the runway to the tower. Phineas and Ferb did their "before-takeoff shopping" in a gigantic duty-free store, which sold almost anything that is sold in the local mall. They wander all the way in the store, and they came out to a section that says "Shipping available to all countries with Shopping over $100! FREE shipping to USA address for orders over $500!". Phineas and Ferb then rushes into the tool section. They bought their tools and anything else and even card readers and blueprint printer. They arrived at the cashier and the monitor says the total was $639.30. Phineas and Ferb agreed to use their Debit Card,with the store attendant asking if they are a little bit too young to buy all this stuff and having a debit card. Candace was searching for a perfect gift for Jeremy. She found a great golden guitar and a portable x-tra booster 400 amplifier speaker. She swept her Credit Card and asks for a shipping on an item priced $2400,40. She gets free shipping with tax. As Phineas and Ferb is also having the same kind of payment. Lawrence and Linda were shopping for inflight snacks and presents for the Fletcher family in the same store as Candace, Phineas and Ferb were shopping. They do not seem to notice each other. Irving was also shopping there for some Phineas and Ferb merchandises, too bad he found out that it was already out of stock. They shopped there for like four hours. Dill was busy controlling the never-ending taking off and landing planes. He uses one runway for two purposes:runway 32C. Dill seemed to get along with his job until he begin to delay and go-around landing planes. One of them was the early-arriving Tri State 342 A380. Their very own flight. He delayed the plane up to two times until he recognizes it's their plane and he switched the plane into the priority runway: 32R along with another flight which is going to be parked next to their flight: Tri State 344 A380 heading to Paris. Phineas and Ferb and Candace and Irving is still in the duty free, unnoticing the final call, but Linda and Lawrence did. They rush into the gate without even knowing about their children. They boarded in and they started to snooze as the sit down in their seats. Dill was rushing through the pilots and flight attendants in the passage. He manages to arrive in the sector 3's elevators (gate 31 to 40) and he really panicked when the second final call was out. Irving was aboard on the right flight, with the pilot begin to start it's engines and the final call was aired. Phineas, Perry, Ferb and Candace begin to rush outside and climbed into the elevator. Dill exits the elevator and entered the wrong gate, gate 34 that leads to TR344. Phineas and gang were exiting the elevator and they also entered TR344 on gate 34. Dill, Phineas, Ferb and Candace sits on their appointed place, for the Business class is empty except with two persons-and them. They thought that the two person is their mom and dad. So they relaxed and strangely every one of them uses their headphones (no, not the inflight entertainment ones) right before the attendant announces the initial announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Tri State Airlines flight 344 heading for Charles de Gaulle airport of Paris..." Airborne Two hours after takeoff, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Dill recovered from their long sleep. It was dark outside. "Well guys, I guess we should've not yet eaten, cause I'm feeling the hunger rage" Ferb says, as turned on the the inflight entertainment screen. Everyone did this and Dill enters the cockpit and requests the stewards to serve meal for the guys. As Dill enters the cockpit, James and Ryan, some of his acquaintances, was piloting the aircraft. "Oh hello there, Fatboy!", James, the captain, said. "Sure been a long tiring flight huh?". "Yeah, this flight is going to go all French! Ha!" added Ryan. "40.000 feet, I dang hate this altitude!" Replied Dill. "You know what Fatboy, you have been off the air far too long. A two-week period of time!" said James as Ryan makes contact to the Atlantic Center. "Roger, climb to FL450 for clear traffic turn right heading 155 proceed SATIN-8 waypoint." Then Ryan added "Yeah, getting to Paris always preventing us from going to sle-, hey, where do that guy go?" Dill leaves the cockpit right befor Ryan could even say "Paris". Flying through varies of timezones, the window shields are requested to be closed and the cabin lights were deactivated. But some passengers prefer to enjoy the cocktail in the bar two sectors away from the Business Class. Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Dill are all asleep. 50 miles apart and 5000 feet below Tri State Airlines 344, Flight 342 is passing at a different velocity with dimmed cabin lights. Lawrence and Linda had just woke up from a 4 hour sleep. Linda rose from her seat and then she looks for the kids, but she immediately sits back down and thinks to herself "Ah, the kids are asleep, it's not a good idea to wake them up. It's a 12 -hour flight anyways." and returned back to sleep. Irving, at the end of the plane, woke up from his uncomfortable seat and walked around the plane. He first explores the lavatories (for it's his first time to ride on an A380 and he just knew the Air phone function), the crew's quarters, the bar, the first class, the entertainment center, and lastly, the Business Class. He was so excited to enter this location so he yelled silently like a girl. He entered and he whispers "PHINEAS AND FERB! EEEEEK!" but there is no answer. He think to himself "Hmm, maybe they are asleep, lemme check." exploring seat by seat, row by row, lavatories and lavatories, he begin to be confused. After a short break and finished exploring the business class, he discovers the most important component of the aircraft is not present : Phineas and Ferb. So he went all panic and he shakes Linda violently and whispering hardly "PHINEAS AND FERB'S MOM WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" after a few seconds she woke up and slaps Irving's face. "Darn! What are you doing that for!" then Linda fully awakes. "Irving, what do you want" she said, calmly. "PHINEAS AND FERB'S MOM! What's her family name again? Oh Flynn. MRS FLYNN! WE HAVE A STAGE ONE ALERT PHINEAS AND FERB AND CANDACE AND CANDACE AND DI-nevermind that kid-IS MISSING FROM THIS FLIGHT!" he screams terrorizingly. And Linda replied "WHAT! STOP KIDD-ARE YOU SERIOUS?" and Irving replies with a yes and pulls Linda's hand "PHINEAS AND FERB ARE MISSING FROM THIS FLIGHT COME ON YOU GOTTA FIND THEM!" Irving said, and awoken Lawrence said "Now this is I have to see" The Contact As they reached where Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Dill are supposed to be seating, Linda fainted to see there is no one there. Lawrence went down and helped Linda back to their seat, cursing themselves of not checking the kids but just go right into sleep. Irving tries to warn the pilots but these acquaintances of Dill did not believe children and shoves him out. They contacted Atlantic Center for a recommendation "Atlantic center, Tri State 342, we have a stupid kid forcing to enter the cockpit that is always screaming something stupid like "help! there are four missing passengers!" there is no way that could happen, should i cuff him up?" And the center replied "Tri State 342 we do have a situation of missing passengers. It's been reported from the Tri State International that there is 4 missing passengers that has boarded on a different plane, Tri State 344 heading for Paris. We are establishing contact to the missing passengers now, stand by for redirection orders" That contact happened an hour later before Phineas and Ferb are awake at the seventh hour onboard. They are getting bored with the inflight entertainment system. So they started to go to their Parent's seat. There are a couple in the seat, but it was definitely not their parents. At these time, Phineas are shocked. He woke Dill up and tells the whole story. Dill was all shocked by this and contacted the pilots immediately. Of course, the acquaintances believes this, and contacted the center. "Atlantic Center, we got four wrong passengers that have been boarding this plane. Please inform other flights for missing passengers." "Tri State 344, please recheck the situation onboard" "Atlantic Center, we have a positive incident onboard" "Roger that, Tri State 344, we are checking all aircrafts for missing passengers, please stand by for further information" "Copy that, Tri State 344." After the transcript of messages, Phineas, Ferb and Candace is remaining as still as possible. None of them have a credit card. Besides, the Air Phone function cannot make a plane-to-plane contact. So, they can only do chats over the radio. After an hour and thirty minutes, Phineas and Ferb finally contacted their parents via the ATC radio. "Mom? Dad? you're there?" "Phineas! You're OK? How's Ferb and Candace, are they OK?" "Yes, we are all OK, thanks for Dill here, you two OK?" "We're just fine" "Thank Goodness!" Dill took over the headset "Can you let me speak for a while to the ATC?" "Well, ok" "Atlantic Center, this is Tri State 344, we have an affirmative incident here onboard. So how's the deal?" "Tri State 344, after measures, we will not land the plane in London because there are too many passengers onboard" Dill grunts "So, Mr Fletcher, you got any measures on how to get us back together?" "Well, firstly, we should manage to have someone taking care of you back there in old Paris, and we should have an aircraft for you there" The conversation went on and on, until they have no decisions left, but trusting Dill on all of the services. "Well, Phin, I think we just need to enjoy the next five hours before we need to have another flight to London. This is international business you know..." said Dill. And he continues "We don't have a Schengen Visa, we just have the UK Visa, then how are we going to do something? How are we gon..." but Phineas interrupted, with his passport on his hands "Wait a minute, i still have two weeks on my Schengen, so is Ferb's and Candace's!, but, i don't know about yours..." he said. Dill is kind of stressed with this. He reached his passport, and search through the Visa page. "Wait a minute..." after a while, his face shines bright. "Omigosh, I still have like two months of Schengen Visa validity!" To be continued. Category:Fanon Works Category:FadhilPF's Pages